Laundry Day
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Maka just wants a little help with the laundry, is that too much to ask? But Soul has a different idea in mind...


**Soooo, this is my second fic ever, but I just had this really adorable idea and I couldn't not write it! And of all my OTPs, Soma was the one it fit the best with so, without further ado... Let the fluffiness ensue! (In case you don't figure it out, thoughts are _italicized_)**

**S/O to my tumblr bestie Jess for being my Soma beta reader3**

* * *

><p>Grumbling, Maka took the clothes out of the dryer and added them to the already giant pile of clean clothes. <em>'Why does that idiot always wait until the last minute to wash his clothes? And why isn't he out here helping me when more than half of these clothes are his?!'<em> Maka thought to herself as she sat next to the pile, beginning to fold them.

Soul sauntered out of his room, heading towards the kitchen in search of food. He glanced into the living room on his way, eyes landing on Maka before he stopped, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. _'This is gonna be fun…'_ he thought, sneaking into the living room as quietly as possible. Leaning over the sitting girl, he moved his lips close to her ear and whispered:

"If someone saw you folding my boxers, they would get the wrong idea, you know..."

Maka shrieked as she jumped, knocking over multiple piles of neatly folded laundry.

"SOUL, YOU CAN'T JUST WALK UP TO PEOPLE AND DO THAT!" she yelled as she began to throw clothes at his face. "AND THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU WOULD DO YOUR OWN DAMN LAUNDRY!"

"Yeah, but it was hilarious! You know I can't ever pass up an opportunity to mess with you," he laughed hysterically, holding his arms out to fend off the barrage of clothes.

"HMPH!" Maka rolled a pair of his jeans into a ball and hurled it at him, hitting him square in the face. She smiled proudly, thinking she got the best of him.

Soul let the jeans fall to the floor before he looked at her, his red eyes glinting impishly, and growled. "Oh, you're gonna regret that, Maka."

Before she had a chance to respond, Soul leapt towards her and tackled her into the pile of unfolded laundry. As she struggled and tried to get up, Soul trapped her by sitting on her legs. Her eyes widened in horror as his hands dove towards her middle, tickling her mercilessly.

"SOUL, STO-STOP THAT!" she yelled between her giggling and harsh breathing. "THAT'S NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I told you that you were gonna regret it. Don't say I didn't warn you!" he laughed evilly as he continued to hit all of her most ticklish areas.

He stopped only when her face was bright red and she was gasping for air, wheezing slightly. He sat back slightly, still keeping her trapped beneath him, and stared at her face. _'Damn, she's so cute and she doesn't even know it...'_ he mused. _'Hmm... I guess I can just do it now.'_

Maka stopped wheezing, though still breathing harder than normal, and froze in complete shock as he leaned down and placed his lips over hers. _'What is happening right now?! Why is Soul kissing me?! Is this some sort of joke?! Is he teasing me?!'_ thoughts were coming up one after another as she looked at his face in shock.

After a few agonizing seconds for Soul, Maka sighed softly against his lips, slowly let her arms wrap themselves around his neck and closing her eyes. Taking that as a good sign, Soul cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, biting her bottom lip lightly. She made a small sound of surprised and moved her hands up his neck, tangling them in his white hair.

Breaking the kiss, Soul grinned down at her, admiring the blush that made its way across her cheeks.

"I'm still not gonna help with the laundry though!" He pecked her nose once before jumping up and making a beeline for his bedroom, narrowly dodging the book that came flying at his head.

"Hmph! Lazy butt; I don't need your help anyway!" she yelled after him, sitting up.

She turned back to her chore, picked up the clothes that were thrown and put them back in the pile to be refolded. Before starting again, she brought her fingertips to her lips and smiled softly, a pale pink blush rising in her cheeks. She picked up a shirt and continues folding clothes as if nothing whatsoever happened, except now she was humming to herself. _'I guess doing all the laundry isn't always a bad thing...'_

* * *

><p><strong>I never said it, but they're around 1718? Just makes the situation more acceptable, don't you agree? So yeah, PLEASE tell me what you think. Comments, questions, concerns? Give 'em to me. But please keep it contained to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Don't be rude, I feel like my writing is horrible as it is. Tschüss! **


End file.
